legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legocat4611
__TOC__ History Legocat4611 (AKA LC, Cat, and Legocat) joined the LMBs on March 4th, 2009. Legocat is a Inventor on the LMBs, and has 4 studs. LC has over 5,726 posts, which makes him close to Old Timer. When he first joined the MBs, he didn't post very much, but started to post more in Febuary 2010, and stayed until August 2010. He returned in November 2010, and is still currently active. His signature is usually "LC", but sometimes he uses "The King Of Kitties." Alemas calls him "Kitty" a lot, which annoyed him very much. LC is/was racing Fanboy1890 to Old Timer. LC He is considered an MB Legend to some, since he has the highest post count among Bulgarian users. Legocat's favorite emote is , unlike most other users, who prefer the Tongue Smiley ( ). LC is highly active because of the race to Old Timer with Danielboone6702 and Mastergoalie. Signatures Legocat has used many different signatures and sometimes he has 2-3 signatures at once. LC used these signatures through all his LMBs History: LC4611 ЛС4611 The King of Kitties His current are: Holy Kitty Empire LC -Baron Legocat Ranking Races Legocat hasn't been into many races, though he finds them useful more quickly to rank up. He is currently in a race to Old Timer, and his oppenents are Danielboone6702, Mastergoalie and Jonbuddy1. He also raced Cheatcodes7334 to Inventor, and he strangely won because CC was banned sadly. he is also strangely racing Msdalr1 to Maniac. Roleplay Legocat4611 was a big roleplayer. He was active in more than 20 HQs in February/March, but this amount has dropped to 5 HQs. He leads some HQs, but has made none of them. HQs he currently leads: Ice Monsters HQ (Dwarfminefan580 gave him 1st in Command, since Legocat4611 was 3rd in command, and both the 1st and 2nd in commands were going to retire) Unknown Atlantis Guardians (Joined as 4th in command, was promoted to 3rd in command, 1st and 2nd in command became inactive, so he took over the HQ (since he was 3rd in command)). HQs he used to lead: Commodore Brodsides HQ (Was deleted when the Pirates Subforum was deleted) Roleplay ranks Legocat is 2nd of command of the Astronaut HQ in the Alien Conquest Roleplay Subforum. He is 3rd in command of the Forest Ninjas in the Ninjago Roleplay Forum. He is a General in the White Lion Knight HQ,which is in the Kingdoms Roleplay Forum. He is a Communication Guy in C.O.M.B, which is in the Agents Subforum. LC is a Diver in the Aqua Raiders in the Classics Roleplay Subforum. He is 2nd in command of the Green Army Men HQ in the Toy Story Forum. Fun Facts *Sometimes he posts in the German MB's. *He is annoyed when somebody starts "hating" on Newbies. See also Legocat4611 (His userpage on this wiki) List of Inventors Inventor Users Category:Inventors Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:Roleplayer Category:Users Category:MLN Band User Category:Good Articles Category:MB Legends Category:4 studs Category:Great Articles